The Untold story about the Hunger games
by TadashiNipples
Summary: A boy name Justor and A girl named Taylor.  This story is just some story I made


"I love you. " BANG!

"Justor!" A girl voice yelled. A little girl voice. Her name was Taylor. She was only 13 when she got picked for the Hunger games. Her and a boy named, Justor. He watch over Taylor He made sure she was safe. Out of 24 tributes. There was only 3 left, Taylor, Justor and Hannah. Hannah was told by her mother and father to win the hunger games. To win millon of dollars. And Hannah told them she will. But that was before. She met Justor. Justor wanted to put an end to the Hunger games once and for all. So for most of the games. He hided with Taylor. Him and Taylor had a plan. At the end of the games. They act like they where going to kill them selfs.

Justor was looking for food while Taylor waited at the cave.  
>When Justor was done hunting he heard a yell. A big one. Justor ran back to the cave yelling. "TAYLOR! TAYLOR ARE YOU OKAY!"<br>When he got back he seen Hannah trying to kill Taylor with a knife.  
>Hannah had the knife to Taylor neck getting ready to end her. Justor took out his knife and jumped on Hannah pushing her off Taylor. ''JUSTOR!" Taylor yelled. Justor pined Hannah down and put his knife to her ear. "NO! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Hannah yelled. Tear started falling from her eyes. Justor sighed and got up Hannah. "You can run away or stay with us." He said. He walked to Taylor and put back his knife. "You okay?" He asked as he got on one knee to see Taylor.<br>Taylor was very short while Justor was tall. "Uh huh. " She replyed.  
>Hannah got up and looked at Justor. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry. "<br>Hannah said. "Can.. Can I join yous?" She asked. She looked at Justor hoping that she can join his team. "Sure." Justor said smiling.  
>Taylor eyes open and she looked at Justor. ''What!" She yelled. "Together we can stop the hunger games once and for all." Justin walked over to Hannah. "I'm trusting you. No make me wish I didn't. " Hannah looked at Justor and smile. "You won't. Thank you. " She smiled and got out her backpack. "I got food. " She said pulling out a dead rabbit. Taylor looked at it. "Food.." She said. She started to drool. Justor smiled and start a fire to cook the rabbit. 3 days passed and everybody who is watching the games are mad and waiting for somebody to die. "I'm going to get some food. " Said Taylor. She walked out of the cave and went into the woods. Justor looked at Hannah. "Your. . . " Justor smiled at Hannah.<br>"I'm what?" Hannah said. Justor lean in to kiss her. Their lips met.  
>Justor pulled away. "I love you. "<br>"Good for you." Hannah had a knife in her hand waiting for a good time to kill Justor and Taylor. Hannah stab Justor in the stomach and smiled. "I'm winning thees games. " She said. Justor yelled for Taylor. "Taylor! " "Oh good that little bart. I will have to kill her to. " Taylor running through the woods trying to get back to the cave as fast as she can. ''I'M COMING!" When she got back to the cave she seen Justor crying for help. "No!" She yelled. Tears start falling from her eyes.  
>She looked at Hannah. "Ready to die?" Hannah smiled and walked up to Taylor with her knife. Taylor ran to Justor backpack and grabed his knife. "What you gonna do with that?" Hannah asked smiling. "Kill you!" Taylor reply. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yea right!" Hannah pushed Taylor on the floor. She kicked the knife out of her hand and put her knife on her neck. "Any last words?"<br>"Go. . Die!" Taylor yelled. Tears falling from Taylor eyes.

"You can do it. You can do it Taylor. " A girl voiced said. The voice sounded like it was a 15 year old girl.

Taylor knocked Hannah off of her and took her knife. "Ready to DIE?"  
>Hannah try to break free but she couldn't. Taylor cut her neck with the knife . Taylor got up and ran to Justor. She got on her knees. "Don't die! Don't die on me!" She yelled. "Tay- Taylor. " Justor said weakly. "Justor don't die. Don't die!" Justor smiled at Taylor. "Sing for me?"<br>Taylor never sang before. But for Justor she'll do it.  
>Don't cry.<br>Do close your eyes.  
>Sleep tight.<br>Under the moon light.  
>And everything is gonna be alright.<p>

Here it sunny.  
>Never raining.<br>No pain.  
>No lies.<br>No leaving and no broken dreaming.  
>Justor start to cry. "You won. Taylor. . I love you. . Don't forget that. Your gonna go home. " Taylor start crying. "Don't leave me. "<br>"I won't. '' Justor close his eyes. "I love you to. "

"Katniss? Are you okay sweetheart?" Katniss mom asked. "Why are you watching the games?" She asked. Katniss crying said. "Mom.. They killed Justor. . How could they. " Her mom looked at her. "Sweetheart it sad. But you don't know him. " She said. She sat next to Katniss and wraped her in her arms. "But mom. . . He was going to end the games. He was gonna make everything better. I believe he was. " Katniss looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Oh. . " Said her mother. Katniss put her eyes back on the TV seeing Taylor.

"A boy name Justor. Was going to end thees sick games! But now. He gone. . . But I. No! Anybody who want to put a stop to thees games. Anybody who are brave to put a stop to thees games. Will end them. "  
>Yelled Taylor putting her fist in the air. "EVEN IF THEY KILL ME! THE ONE WHO ARE STILL ALIVE! WILL END THEM!"<br>Bang! The capito was not happy with what Taylor had said. That year there was no winner. "No!" Katniss yelled falling to her knees. Crying. "Someday I'm put an end to thees games. " She said to herself. .

~~~~~~~~ I had nothing to do so I made a little story. Hopefuly it not that bad. 


End file.
